


Chapters and Snippets, Stories made with love not LOVE

by SiriusShadsnow44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusShadsnow44/pseuds/SiriusShadsnow44
Summary: This is a little book of snippets of stories and oneshots I find interesting and wanted to share with you all, I won't spoil everything so if it has multiple pages long i'll only post a single chapter and if it is a oneshot I'll post a paragraph or two~ The name of the chapter will be the name of the story and a link to it will be at the bottom of the page. All credit goes to the writers of these amazing stories and oneshots I own nothing and have written none of the stories i just thought they were awesome and wanted to give the authors more credit and recognition for their awesome works~
Comments: 1





	1. A great big kudos to all of the creators of these amazing stories shared

**Author's Note:**

> None of these belong to me all credit belongs to the original authors, so go give them a kudos and check out their stories and oneshots!

This is a little book of snippets of stories and oneshots I find interesting and wanted to share with you all, I won't spoil everything so if it has multiple pages long i'll only post a single chapter and if it is a oneshot I'll post a paragraph or two~ The name of the chapter will be the name of the story and a link to it will be at the bottom of the page. All credit goes to the writers of these amazing stories and oneshots I own nothing and have written none of the stories i just thought they were awesome and wanted to give the authors more credit and recognition for their awesome works~ All works posted will be complete works.


	2. Short King by absurdmagewrites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Swapfell! Sans x Reader story, the story is 39 chapters long and contains adult content. The chapter sizes are of a moderate length.

It's said that every little girl can't wait to meet her soulmate, fall in love and live happily ever after. You were not just every other girl.

Everyone knows that at the age of 10 every person receives their soulmate tattoo. A simple sentence or sometimes even just a word that appears on your body as if by magic. These words or word are the very first thing your soulmate would ever say to you. Some were quite silly while others romantic, and some just pretty basic things you might say to someone in everyday life. You will admit that before you’d turned 10 you yourself had been very excited to meet your soulmate someday. To find that one perfect person for you, who would love you no matter what. Who wouldn’t want that? But then you turned 10, and you finally got to read the words that appeared on your body. There sitting right on your inner thigh were the words,

GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY YOU FREAKING NOBODY!

Your heart sank when you’d read those words for the first time. All in caps and in the comic sans font for whatever reason were such harsh words coming from someone who hadn't ever met you before, and from someone who was supposed to love you. There's no way they could be a good person. Were you doomed to an awful soulmate?

As such you stopped being excited to ever meet your soulmate. It became such a sore topic for you that your friends who have all found their soulmates at this point have stopped bringing it up to you. Even if you ever met your soulmate you wanted nothing to do with them.

Which is why today sorta sucked.

You'd been grocery shopping on your day off ready to just get this over with since you just wanted to relax on your day off not get groceries, or run errands, but this was something that needed to be done. You had to eat after all. Thankfully, you were nearly done, and the only thing you had left was to decide on what type of cheese you wanted. You were currently standing in front of said cheese and were taking your time deciding since there was no one else around. From your peripheral you can see when someone comes to stand near you. You can also tell that they're quite short plus pretty annoyed as they tap their foot while they wait. Well they can just hold their horses! You're almost done. Just as you’re reaching for the cheese you've chosen the person decides they’ve had enough. With a growl, and a huff they bark very loudly in a raspy baritone voice,

"GET OUT OF MY WAY ALREADY YOU FREAKING NOBODY!"

You stiffen, your fingers barely touching the package of shredded cheese. Did he just…? No fucking way. Turning rigidly to look at your supposed soulmate you're surprised to find that they're not human. They're a monster.

A skeleton monster.

A really short skeleton monster. Seriously the guy was probably only five foot one. You've got at least a foot of height on the guy. Which wasn't hard, since you're pretty tall for a woman. He's got a round skull with chubby like cheeks, big round sockets that had purple lights that flickered around, the one on the right being a lavender circle with three violet triangles stacked inside it, and the left just being the three violet triangles. You assumed these flickering lights must somehow serve as his eyes by the way they moved. His teeth were sharp, and fanged, a scar ran upwards from his left socket and around his neck a purple bandana that looked pretty new with how crisp it seemed. You glare at him.

"Oh. It's you." you reply coldly. His sockets widen and without another word you snatch the cheese you’d wanted and stomp away. Fuck this guy. As if you want anything to do with him, and as if you’re going to stick around for a conversation. He seems like the world's biggest brat.

You're heading for the cash at a furious pace desperate to get away from the one person you’d never wanted to meet when someone firmly grabs your arm causing you to halt, and nearly fall backwards at the suddenness of it. Whirling around in agitation you find that little skeleton there. He frowns,

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

You just glare at him and say nothing. This seems to make him even more irate.

"YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME! I'M YOUR SOULMATE! TREAT ME AS SUCH!"

"You're my nothing!" you snap with venom. His sockets widen again, "Why would I want something to do with anyone who upon first meeting me calls me a nobody? I've had to stare at the words "Get out of my way already you freaking nobody!" since I was 10 years old. You have no idea what it's like to be a little girl excited to see the first words her soulmate says to her only to realize their soulmate is most likely a giant asshole!"

The little skeleton just continues to stare at you in shock. Serves him right. Maybe he shouldn't call random strangers nobodies! His expression turns furious and as he opens his mouth to retort he's interrupted.

"there you are sans. you go off to get cheese and i find you here."

Great it's another skeleton.

This one is tall. Much taller than the other one and his bones are slightly discolored for some reason. His skull is angular and like the other has fanged teeth, his right socket is covered with an eye patch and he wore a really oversized purple zip up hoodie. The little one ignores the larger one. Instead he barks at you,

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T STAND THERE GAWKING LIKE AN IDIOT FOR FOREVER THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS TO YOU!"

"Oh I'm sooo sorry your highness for taking a few extra minutes to pick out cheese!" you spat back. You can see the tall one instantly tense and glare at you, "Just stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you!"

"WELL THAT'S TOO HECKING BAD! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!" he shrieks at you and you screech back,

"Like hell I am! You come near me again and I'll file a restraining order! I don't give a shit if you're my soulmate, stay the fuck away from me you colossal asshole!"

With that you turn on your heel, and stomp away towards the cash. To your annoyance he stomps after you. This guy just can’t catch a fucking clue! You call back,

"Stop following me you jerk!"

"I HAVE A NAME YOU INFURIATING HUMAN! IT'S SANS!"

You stop dead in your tracks causing him to bump into you. He backs up and growls in annoyance. You turn to him while he looks up at you in curiosity and you can see his friend is right behind him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"WATCH YOUR FREAKING LANGUAGE!"

You take the few steps to loom over him, "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" you shout. He startles a little, "You…you…!" you're so irritated. He crosses his arms,

"ANY DAY NOW HUMAN."

"My name is Shiloh not human!" you snap at him, "And of course your name is Sans because the damn soulmate tattoo you gave me is in the goddamn comic sans font!" you shriek the last few words of your sentence, "So not only do I have an insult written on my inner thigh in all caps, it's written in THE most childish font ever created!"

Sans just blinks up at you in astonishment and you take this perfect opportunity while he's stunned to walk away. This time Sans doesn't follow and you breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, a clue has been caught. Maybe the guy has a brain after all. Quickly heading for the checkout you buy your groceries then get the heck out of the store. The farther away from Sans you can get the better, you were serious that you want nothing to do with him. Why would you? Who calls someone a nobody like that?

After setting your groceries into your car you decide it best to stop at the bank for a minute like you've been meaning to do for the last three days. It's a quick errand, just one you've kept putting off, but with it now done you're starting to feel a little better as you head for home.

Your apartment was located right in the heart of Ebott, and despite being in such a prime location the rent wasn’t half bad, but that might be because your landlord pretty much sucked. He wasn’t mean or anything, he just didn’t care much about the maintenance of the building, and left it up to each tenant to care for their own apartment. Everything outside of your apartment was sort of a too bad so sad, if it broke because it just stayed broken unless someone volunteered to fix it, which no one ever did. One of the most recent things he’d been neglecting to fix, to the absolute frustration of every tenant in the damn place was the elevator.

Trekking up the eight flights of stairs to your apartment sucked every time you came home, but as you’ve said your landlord refused to fix the stupid machine. So here you were going up eight flights with your arms filled with groceries. You’re just grateful that you’re capable of doing this. You couldn’t imagine being someone who was elderly, or have any sort of physical ailment, and doing this. It would be complete torture if that was the case. Once you’d blessedly reached your floor you start digging in your purse for your keys.

Through your lashes you can see your new neighbors at their door. Whoever they were they had only moved in recently and you hadn't met them yet. Guess now was a good time, and besides you like being neighbourly. You never know when you might need a hand with something, or maybe some company. Grabbing your keys you put on a bright smile and raised your head to greet whoever was just outside the apartment beside yours. That smile unfortunately dies real quick.

Standing right outside the door next to yours was Sans and that tall skeleton. No fucking way! Are they your new neighbors?! This can’t be happening. This has to be a nightmare right? Maybe you can get by without him seeing you? That seems like a long shot. Inwardly groaning you decide to just suck it up and walk by.

Breezing past them you stick your key into your lock. The sound must bring their attention to you and both look at you, their door already opened for them to head inside. Sans calls out,

"YOU!"

You don't bother looking at him. He smugly replies to this disregard with,

"I KNEW YOU'D COME CRAWLING BACK! OF COURSE YOU-"

"I live here!" you snap at him effectively cutting him off, "I didn't follow you. I still want nothing to do with you! You just happen to be my neighbour. The neighbour I'm going to ignore with everything I am."

You finish unlocking your door and open it but in your anger you'd forgotten about Crispin your pug. He darts out the door and heads for the stairs. You drop all your groceries with a cry and chase after him,

"Crispy no! Bad dog! Bad boy! Come here!"

As always when this happens he thinks you're playing with him, and keeps running away from you. This is the worst. Not only did you meet your asshat of a soulmate, he's your new neighbour and now you're having to chase Crispin in the hallway. Top tier day for you.

This goes on for such a comical amount of time that if anyone asked how just long you'd lie. You're desperately calling for him but he's a slippery boy and keeps dodging you. Beginning to worry that you might not be able to catch him Crispin is suddenly coated in a shimmery blue glow startling you. Your dog whines as he floats through the air and is promptly dropped into your outstretched arms.

Looking down the hall you find Sans standing there his right socket blank while his left was lit a sparking and flaring purple. You raise an eyebrow at him and he growls,

"I DIDN'T HELP YOU TO BE NICE. I JUST COULDN'T STAND TO HEAR THE WORDS BAD DOG ANY LONGER."

Ignoring him you head back to your apartment and somehow manage to scoop up your fallen groceries while also holding your squirmy boy. Just before you head inside Sans barks out one more thing,

"YOU COMPLAINED ABOUT MY MANNERS YET YOU DIDN'T EVEN UTTER A THANK YOU TO ME FOR HELPING TO CORRAL YOUR CREATURE." he's scowling, "MAYBE LOOK IN THE MIRROR WHEN IT COMES TO POOR MANNERS HUMAN!"

"It's Shiloh!" you snarl then slam your front door.

Groaning in irritation you set Crispin down and go to put your groceries away. You needed to relax. You needed to make yourself a grilled cheese and sit and watch TV. Just a relaxing night in, just you and Crispin to forget that encounter. At least until you have to take Crispin for a walk which comes a few short hours after getting home, and relaxing after the confrontation in the hallway.

Grabbing his leash you get him tethered and off you go to the park. It's a little creepy walking around the park at night but you love your dog, and he needs to use the washroom. However, it's apparently going to be an even creepier night because someone has decided to follow you. You've caught glimpses of him in your peripheral but every time you look he's gone. In your mind you know exactly who it is and wonder why he's being so creepy.

Eventually your annoyance peaks and you call out,

"Whatever your name is...tall skeleton guy can you just stop being a total creeper and stop following me?"

"it's papyrus actually."

You shriek probably giving a banshee a run for her money and whirl around to find the tall skeleton there with a cigarette hanging from his teeth. Or Papyrus since he's now given you his name. You glare at him,

"What do you want? The wanting nothing to do with Sans extends to you too you know."

He scratches his brow, "yeah ‘bout that…"

You bristle, "If you think I'm gonna sit here and listen to how amazing Sans is then save it. I don't care because I won't believe you. So go back to your friend and just forget I exist."

"older brother actually."

That gives you pause. Sans...was older? You can't help it and you snort. Papyrus raises a bone brow and while that in itself is super interesting cause hello, skeleton he's made of bones, you weren't about to ask him about it.

"something funny?"

"Uh only in he's gotta be a good foot shorter than you. Just hit me funny that's all." you shrug, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a dog to walk so I'm leaving. Please leave me alone."

You turn to keep walking but to your complete irritation Papyrus follows and walks beside you. You sigh in an aggravated manner,

"Dude what don't you get by leave me alone?"

"mm i heard ya but i can't go home and it's your fault so deal with it."

Your eyes narrow, "My fault? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Papyrus tsks and taps some ash from his cigarette,

"sans won't shut the fuck up about you. i get it, his soulmate hates him and doesn't even know him. it's annoying and insulting yadda yadda yadda. i got tired and left then saw you so i followed." he smirks, "pretty obviously too. i was surprised it took you so long to call me out."

You roll your eyes, "I don't hate Sans I feel nothing for Sans. Big difference and maybe he should I don't know NOT call someone he doesn't know a nobody? That way there won't be a chance that his soulmate has that insult written on their inner thigh. Where they get to stare at it anytime they wear shorts and remember that their soulmate thinks of them as nothing." you bite out. Papyrus chuckles drawing your gaze to him,

"trust me he doesn't think you're nothing. haven't seen my bro this worked up in a long time. get ready cause he's not about to give up any time soon."

Now it's your turn to tsk. Why won't this little bratty skeleton leave you alone?! Papyrus can obviously see your frustration and hums drawing your attention again.

"ever thought of, oh i don't know the benefit of the doubt maybe? that maybe my brother isn't as awful as you seem to think?"

You scoff, "Well of course you see him differently. He's your brother."

Papyrus just chuckles and takes another drag of his cigarette, "while i'm pretty glad you want nothing to do with my brother, at the same time i can't stand listening to him whine about it any longer."

Well that's curious, "Why are you glad I want nothing to do with your brother?"

He glances at you from the corner of his socket, "cause if you did i'd have to kill ya."

You don't think he's joking or at least he doesn't seem like his is. It’s kind of hard to tell. Glaring you scoff again. You refuse to be intimidated by this skeleton. He ends up finishing off the rest of your walk with you. It's a silent walk but you're not complaining since you have nothing to say to him.

When you get back to your apartment building you each go to your separate apartments without a word. It's not like you want to be neighbors with this guy let alone friends.

For the next couple of days you managed to keep the fact that you'd found your soulmate under wraps. None of your friends knew and none of your family either. You had been hoping to keep it that way but life's not really fair.

It's Friday night and your friends are over to hangout and play games while eating food that's crap for you. Since the tender age of four, you've had the same three best friends.

There was Hannah your little spit fire. No one defended you like Hannah did. Standing at barely four foot nine she'd fight men double her size without batting an eye. Her soulmate Rachel was the complete opposite of her. Mellow and gentle while also very tall just like you.

Next there was Gilbert or just Gil for short. Gil was the kind of guy that was a literal genius but you couldn't tell because every time he opened his mouth utter nonsense came out. Most people thought he was an idiot but in reality was the smartest of your group. He just lacked a social filter. Gil's soulmate Lulu was a pudgy little thing who had an affinity for anything mechanical. She loved taking apart cars, clocks, toasters you name it. If it had wiring inside she wanted to be messing around with it.

Lastly there was Luke. The skinniest guy you've ever met and tall as hell but the sneakiest. Luke could always sneak up on you no problem. It got to a point where you threatened to have him wear a bell. Luke was your partner in crime when it came to video games. They were his love and passion besides his soulmate Daisy who was a sweet girl who loved flowers just like her namesake. She owned a cute little shop just downtown that Luke helped out at.

Tonight it was just Hannah, Gil, Luke and yourself. It'd been forever since it was just the four of you and without Daisy and Rachel to corral you the four of you, you were getting a little rowdy. Especially Hannah.

"Eat my dust Gil!" she cackles as she passes him in the racing game you’re playing.

"Didn't know you kept monster remains on you Hannah." Gil counters, "That's disgusting and disturbing."

"Oh shut it!" your little friend bites back a twinkle in her eye.

This always happened. Gil and Hannah would loudly compete against one another while you and Luke quietly played the game but it was one of the two of you that would win. It's rare that Hannah or Gil win. The two of them were always so focused on each other that they forgot about you and Luke.

You also apparently hadn't realized how loudly Hannah and Gil were barking at each other, since just after the dust comment happened a loud knock came from your front door. Pausing the game you go to see who’s there, and check the peephole. You groan at who's on the other side.

Throwing open the door you bark, "What?"

"DON'T WHAT ME YOU INFURIATING HUMAN! YOU ARE BEING SO ANNOYINGLY LOUD! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL ACROSS MY APARTMENT!" Sans screeches back at you. You snarl in return,

"Shiloh! It's Shiloh. Shy-Low! Not human!" he growls at you and you growl back, "Or do you need me to spell it? S-h-i-l-o-h."

"I KNOW YOUR NAME YOU IDIOT! YOU THINK I DON'T REMEMBER MY SOULMATE'S NAME? YOU JUST REFUSE TO BE COOPERATIVE SO WHY SHOULD I REWARD YOU WITH USING IT!" he snaps back.

"I'm not a dog!" you shriek back, "This is your problem Sans! This is why I want nothing to do with you!"

"REALLY? BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH A CHILDISH REASONING LIKE I CALLED YOU A NOBODY ONCE WHEN YOU WERE STANDING AROUND LIKE A SLACK JAWED MORON!"

You screech in frustration, "Just go away!"

"KEEP IT THE HECK DOWN THEN!"

"Fine!" you scream.

"FINE!" he screams back and you slam the door in his face. Screeching at the closed door in your irritation you turn around and suddenly remember you’ve got people over.

All three are staring at you in disbelief too shocked to even be laughing at this point. You’re wondering if you can play this off as nothing. Like you didn’t just stand there screaming at your neighbour who just so happened to be your soulmate. Feeling your cheeks warm in embarrassment you returned to your seat beside Luke and unpause the game. Everyone just sort of returned to playing as if on autopilot but were much quieter than before. It takes a solid half hour for one of them to say something.

“Sooo, who was that?” Luke asks trying to sound casual and failing. You grumble,

“My neighbour.”

“What’s his naaame?”

You pause the game and glare at Luke who puts on his innocent face. As if pal. He’s the farthest thing from an angel. Gil is also leaning forward pretty curious but Hannah looks slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

“Why?” you ask cautiously. Luke’s grin grows and he turns towards you throwing his arm over the back of the couch,

“Just wanted to know your soulmate’s name.” you scowl and he rolls his eyes, “C’mon Shy it doesn’t matter if we know the guy’s name does it?”

You have no rebuttal to that. It really didn’t matter if they knew his name after all. It’s not like you planned on them ever formally meeting Sans. You sigh and rub your face tiredly,

“It’s Sans.”

“Who knew one of us would have a monster soulmate?” Gil smirks, “I see you get along famously with him.”

“He’s an asshole.” you gripe, “Seriously, he literally called me a nobody the first time we met.”

“Well we knew that was coming cause it’s your soulmate tattoo Shy.” Luke points out, “Did he at least apologize?”

“Pfft, no. The guy’s a total brat, as if he’d admit something was his fault.” you’ve noticed that Hannah has been quiet this whole time which is really unusual for her, “You okay Han you haven’t jumped in once. I figured all three of you would be on the fact that Shiloh found her soulmate.” you joke.

She glances at you that uncomfortable expression still on her face, “It’s just...he’s a monster.”

“And?” your brows raise in surprise. Gil and Luke are looking just as surprised as you are. Hannah’s never expressed a dislike of monsters before. She shifts a bit,

“And they’re really violent people Shiloh! I mean I don’t have an issue of them being on the surface and going about their lives but I don’t want one so intricately weaved into our lives.”

“He’s not?” your eyes narrow and she sighs exasperated,

“He’s not for now but there’s no way you can promise that he won’t be. That soulmate bond will settle now that you’ve met him and like it or not you’ll be drawn to him Shiloh.” she looks away, “Rachel and I are trying to have kids I don’t need the wrench of a monster in my life making things complicated.”

You’re stunned. Gil blows out a puff of air, “Wow Han that was...kinda uncalled for.”

Hannah turns to him steaming, “You heard Shiloh she said he’s an asshole! How do I know he won’t ruin Rachel and I’s chances just by being in our lives. This isn’t fair! Why’d you have to do this now of all times Shiloh?”

That was like a slap to the face if there ever was one. Now you’re steaming, “I didn’t ask to meet my soulmate Hannah!” you spat back angrily, “I also have no say over whether he’s a monster or a human! It’s not my fault you’re apparently racist!” you snap and regret the words the minute you spew them.

Hannah looks unbelievably hurt and unable to face what you’d just done you turn away from her. You can hear as Hannah slowly gets up and places her controller on the coffee table. She grabs her purse and heads for the door. Before she leaves she mutters out just loud enough so you can hear,

“It’s me or him Shiloh. I’m not gonna be around if he is. Just remember that.”

Then she’s gone with a door slam. You slump back in your seat feeling miserable. That’s not what you meant to say at all! Gil lets out another puff of air,

“Well that was awkward.”

You roll your eyes, “Thanks Gil.”

Gil and Luke do take some time to try and make you feel better before they leave saying that Hannah will come around, that she won’t stay mad forever. You’re sure they’re right but it doesn’t make what you said okay. It also doesn’t make the accusations Hannah threw around okay. This was just one big fucked up situation and it was all Sans’s fault.

Things only got worse for you early next week in the form of your landlord’s son. Jaime was an entitled kid who liked to threaten tenants with having his father evict them for minor slights. Normally he had stayed away from you until recently when he took a fancy to you. Now he won’t leave you alone. Bothering you at all hours of the day, saying really inappropriate things to you while also propositioning you. It was the worst.

So that on top of the whole Sans thing and Hannah thing has put you in a pretty sour mood lately which was exacerbated by coming home from work one day to find Jaime standing outside your apartment door. You inwardly groan as he gives you that disgusting lewd smile of his and calls out to you. It’s not like you can ignore him either since you need to get inside and take Crispin for a walk.

“Hey Shiloh you’re looking fine as usual.” he winks at you. Gag.

“What do you want now Jaime?” your reply comes out monotone. He isn’t put off by your sour attitude.

“A date what else?” he grins at you and you barely refrain from rolling your eyes. Instead you decide to use your new cop out and hope he’ll go away for forever.

“Can’t I found my soulmate. Now if you’ll excuse-”

He grabs your arm squeezing it with such force, you wince. This was unexpected especially since Jaime looked super pissed,

“What?” his voice is low. You’re starting to feel a little nervous,

“I found my soulmate so I can’t date you. Can you please let me go?”

His grip gets tighter and you wince once again. He’s really squeezing you hard!

“Let me go please!”

He doesn’t answer once again and now you’re actually afraid. Is he going to hurt you? This isn’t how you saw this going. You thought he’d leave you alone but instead he got so angry! What do you do? Sure you act tough but you’re not Hannah! You can’t take this guy on, he’s like the size of a bus. You’re trying to struggle away but he just yanks your arm up at an awkward angle. You cry out,

“Ow! You’re hurting me! Let me go!” tears are pricking the corners of your eyes at the discomfort at the angle your arm's in. You’re so sure he’s going to dislocate your shoulder. You close your eyes, “Let me go!” you shout and suddenly the pain is gone with Jaime no longer holding your arm.

Blinking your eyes open you’re stunned to find Sans there. Little Sans snarling and actually looking really menacing as he stares up at this guy twice his size.

“SHE SAID LET HER GO.” his voice is ice cold. It sends a shiver of slight fear down your spine.

Jaime who is apparently an idiot or just stupidly brave scoffs, “Do you have any idea who I am?”

“AN IDIOT.” Sans replies not missing a beat and you find yourself actually smiling a little. It slowly dies as you feel magic crackle all through the air as Sans stands to his full five foot one height and says in the quietest voice you’ve ever heard from him, “DON’T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY SOULMATE AGAIN. SHE ISN’T YOUR PROPERTY NOR DO YOU OWN HER. SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE AND YOU CAN’T THREATEN HER BECAUSE IF YOU DO I’LL BE HERE TO RIP YOU TO PIECES. UNDERSTAND? NOW GET OUT OF HERE.”

Jaime actually has the sense to look a little scared here. You’re unsure if he can feel the magic in the air like you do but in the end he still glares at Sans and growls,

“You just made a big mistake freak.” then turns around and stalks down the hall.

You wait until the stairway door slams shut to breathe a sigh of relief. You’re then glancing at Sans who has started to move back to his own apartment. He’d surprised you just now. Especially with how he said you belonged to no one. When he’d said that you weren’t Jaime’s property you expected him to say you were his but instead he surprised you. So much so that you decide to in his words reward him.

As he’s heading into his apartment you murmur loudly enough so he can hear,

“Thank you Sans.”

He stops, turning his gaze to you and for the first time since meeting him you take the time to study his face for a moment. His purple eye lights really were beautiful. It's hard not to stare at them. Not that you’d ever tell him this. Sans at the same time you’re studying his face seems to study yours. He eventually just grunts out,

“YOU’RE WELCOME.” then walks into his apartment and shuts the door quietly behind him.

As you unlock the door to your apartment getting ready to stop Crispin from running out you begin to wonder if you’ve had Sans pegged wrong this whole time? Maybe he wasn’t a gigantic asshole? Tsking loudly at yourself you shove those thoughts aside to work through later and grab Crispin’s leash and get ready to take him for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here and to read and give the author a kudos on their awesome work on this story~
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089707/chapters/57982339
> 
> Thank you for this awesome work absurdmagewrites


	3. Fox and Fire by BunnyBrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Swapfell! Gold! Sans x Reader story, it is 13 chapters long with no adult content The chapter sizes are short in length.

It was her smile that made his soul burn.

She smirked at him from atop The Wall, not caring about the bombs going off around her. After months of hunting her down she was right there looking him right in the eye and smiling. Her eyes were filled with victory, but no smugness.

And why not? Her plan had worked.

Sans and the rest of the Royal Guard had known about the rebel group of humans and monsters (yes, even some monsters) that had been plaguing Ebott City. They took out cameras, held guerilla protests, upset major events.

And now, they were taking down part of The Wall.

It had started out with a bomb threat on the other side of the city – one that turned out to be a distraction. The real bombs were here. The human rebels had cleared out the square next to The Wall, and by the time the Royal Guard arrived, they were already going off, filling the air with rubble. Chunks of stone fell into the street.

In the chaos it was impossible to pin down the rebels, though the dogs were trying. Sans had managed to get on an undamaged roof so that he could get a better look at what was happening. That was when he saw her, standing on the wall directly across from him, a bandana around her neck that had no doubt concealed her face and slipped off. Her hair was bellowing in the wind, and that smile . . .

He had seen her before at other protests and knew that she had a pivotal role with the rebel group but had so far been unable to track her down, didn’t even know her name.

The papers called her ‘Fox’ because of her slippery nature and orange hair. Napaston played her up on his show, making her out to be a great antagonist. Actresses portraying her wore fox ears and sexy outfits while Napaston ‘captured’ her. But this rebel was no swooning anime girl, she was a thorn in the Royal Guard’s side, fighting for human freedom.

Well, if she was a fox, then he was a hound, and he would bring her down.

Sans summoned a row of magical bones in the air, stepping on them like a bridge to get to The Wall. She saw him coming and began to run across the top of The Wall. He pursued, summoning more bones to throw at her. Fox stayed low, but one struck her arm, then her shoulder, making her stumble and cry out in pain. Sans grinned with victory.

“Stop right there, human!” He shouted. Fox didn’t look back, she was coming up on a hole in The Wall where one of the bombs had taken down a significant portion.

She wasn’t slowing down.

Could she jump that?

Apparently, she was going to try. Picking up speed, Fox planted her foot on the edge of the hole and leaped forward. Sans skidded to a stop and watched as the top half of her body hit the other side. She scrambled to hold on with her arms and pull herself up, but the loose stone threatened to drop her.

That wouldn’t do.

Sans summoned another group of bones, forming a floating platform. Sans stepped upon them and ran up behind Fox just as she lost her grip. Her feet hit red bone and he grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back against him.

“Got you,” he snarled between clenched teeth. He seized her wrist and pinned the arm behind her back. Her hair brushed the side of his face as she struggled, hitting him with the scent of shampoo and flowers.

He controlled the bones to take them down to the ground. When their feet met the earth Fox pressed her back against his chest, bumping his chin. Sans gasped at the sudden movement as she pushed against him, forcing him to stumble backwards until they both fell over. As he hit the ground Fox struggled with renewed strength. He tried to keep ahold of her, snatching at the bandana around her neck. The knot came lose and Fox pulled herself free, rolling away.

She turned back and looked at him, giving him that smile again – not teasing, just happy, like she was proud and surprised at herself for escaping.

Sans scrambled up and summoned bones, but she was already running back to the street. His magic sputtered as he tried to throw them. Looking down in surprise, Sans realized that he had been injured, a rock had cut through his pants and struck his leg when they fell.

“Damn it!” He clutched a fist and glared after Fox as she ran into the chaos, disappearing into the swarm of monsters, dust, and general panic. With an injured leg he couldn’t even try running after her.

Then he realized that the fist he was clenching still had her bandana. He stared down at it, then began to grin. He raised it to his face and inhaled deeply.

Shampoo and flowers. She was as good as his.

* * *

It was easy for Fox to lose the Royal Guard, there was so much chaos that she was able to slip away, running down alleys, up fire escapes, and across rooftops away from the attack.

It had been close though, the skeleton almost had her this time.

Sans.

She knew him well, knew how determined, power-hungry, and persistent he was. He was after the entire organization of course, but it was her specifically that he wanted. She still remembered the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

It had been at an award ceremony for the Royal Guard. He was one of the many being honored, dressed in a starched, ironed uniform, complete with cape. He looked regal and handsome, a short-statured skeleton among the guard dogs, the right-hand monster to Captain Alphys. He had caught her eye as she positioned herself for the attack.

She and the other rebels of her organization had attacked the stage, throwing smoke bombs, and firecrackers. The Royal Guard focused on protecting Queen Toriel, and Fox had used the distraction to swing down onto the stage like Tarzan, clutching a rope for the curtain and landing on stage.

“There will be no medals for tyrants!” She declared through the microphone, grabbing the box of medals at the podium. She always had the most dangerous jobs, that’s what she always volunteered for.

She had come face-to-face with Sans that day, his red eyes staring down into hers. She had smiled at him, full of victory and adrenaline, before the rest of her team threw down more smoke bombs, allowing her to escape into the crowd.

He had been on her tail ever since. After all she was the most active, and the hardest to catch. Ever since she had escaped monster captivity she had made that her ultimate goal. She had no name, only what the papers called her. No home, only multiple hideouts throughout the city.

It was at one of these hideouts that she finally allowed herself to stop running. This was the rendezvous point they had agreed on, and some of the rebels were already there.

The hideout was the cellar for a place called ‘Grillby’s’. The owner and namesake of the establishment was a monster that had joined their cause. Grillby was a fire monster, dressed in army greens and tall bots, sitting on an empty barrel when Fox slipped in through the hidden cellar doors. The humans nodded to her silently. Fox approached Grillby.

“The kids?”

The fire monster nodded. “They all got out.”

Fox beamed. “You’re kidding, all of them?”

“Mmhm, worked just as you said it would.”

Fox sighed with relief. This was the most ambitious attack they had ever attempted – sneaking humans out of Ebott City.

Blowing a hole in The Wall was their only option, as all points of access were heavily guarded and monitored, too much for their little band of rebels to handle. Since humans weren’t allowed to walk freely through the monster parts of Ebott, Grillby had agreed to take “ownership” of the kids.

Fox had planted and set off the bombs, while some others made it look like they were attacking the other side of town. It worked better than she had hoped, and it looked like everyone had gotten back safely.

“Alright, excellent work everyone,” Fox said to the group, “thanks to your bravery we’ve saved human children from a terrible fate. I’ll send word for our next meeting later, until then everyone stay low. The Royal Guard will be hot on our trail after such a successful attack, so stay apart, and stay hidden. Good luck.”

They left Grillby’s one at a time. Some hid in a delivery truck that would take them back to the human neighborhood, while others disguised themselves and walked. Fox took to the roof when it became dark, climbing up over fire escapes and construction planks that would get her safely away.

She didn’t know any of her comrades besides Grillby, making a point of using code names and not learning any of their hideouts. For Fox, staying distant was easy. No family. No friends.

Well, that wasn’t true. She had one friend.

Fox had reached the historic part of town where the streets were lined with beautiful old houses that had been left abandoned. No one lived in this part of town, it acted as a kind of neutral zone between the monster and human part of town, with no monsters wanting to live too close to the humans. It was a good place to hide, with several antique buildings, one of which was a giant church.

Fox smiled at the sight of it, feeling comfortable and safe in its shadow. The stained-glass windows shined, the stones were warmed by the sun, and the tower climbed to the sky.

Sanctuary.

The church wasn’t used for services anymore, it was open only one day a year for Christmas. The nuns that took care of it took in those in need, providing food and supplies when they could. It was a special place because it was one of the few human-run buildings untouched by monsters. Humans were allowed to operate there safely for the most part.

Fox used a secret entrance that led into the basement – an old, tiny window blocked by boxes of trash. She was just barely small enough to squeeze through.

Fox let herself in and fell to the floor, landing on her feet in a crouch. The basement was dark and cobweb-filled. It contained props from old plays, books, and church memorabilia that had gone untouched since the monster uprising.

There was a dumbwaiter on the far wall, and, though it no longer had its elevator mechanism, it did have a hidden ladder, which Fox used to climb up to the very top of the church. When she reached the final dumbwaiter opening she knocked on the door, using a special tune.

After a pause it was opened, revealing a tall skeleton monster, who’s eyes flickered with joy when he saw her.

“Hey, Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here and to read and give the author a kudos on their awesome work on this story~
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635821/chapters/59521699
> 
> Thank you for this awesome work BunnyBrea


	4. Dirty Laundry by popatochisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Swapfell! Papyrus x Reader x Swapfell! Sans story, it is 35 chapters long with no adult content. The chapter lengths are moderately long.

You’re being watched.

You weren’t sure at first—Don’t be stupid. What are you thinking? Why would anyone be watching you?—but as little sense as it makes, it’s becoming increasingly obvious that’s exactly what’s happening.

He hasn’t done anything the entire time he’s been here.

He looks down every time you glance over, seemingly engrossed in something on his phone, but you see him raise his head again in your peripheral vision and know without a doubt that it’s fake.

He’s watching you, this strange man you’ve never seen before, and you can’t figure out what he could possibly want.

What was so fascinating about a girl in ugly old sweats doing her laundry?

You ignore the stare you feel burning a hole in the side of your head for a moment and take a good hard look at your clothes, tumbling around in the dryer.

There’s not even any underthings in there—you wash those at home, in the sink—so it’s not like he has any lacy bras to perv over…

Not that you think this particular guy would do that.

Say what you will about their ‘violent’ reputation, but you’d never once been harassed that way by a monster.

In fact, monsters had been on their best behavior for years. Whatever they’d been like Underground, as warlike as their day-to-day had supposedly been, that had all come to a screeching halt when they’d surfaced.

Any given monster off the street these days was probably more of a law-abiding citizen than half the human population and that…

…wasn’t too much of a surprise, actually.

If you were a monster, you don’t think you’d want to defy one of the terrifying Empress Toriel’s edicts, either, even if it was to integrate peacefully into the society of the people whose forefathers had trapped your whole species in a subterranean prison.

But that was the past.

Monsters and humans are working together now, towards a mutually beneficial coexistence.

It’s ongoing work, the very definition of a work-in-progress, with expected tension and disagreements from both sides, but all things considered it seems to be going…pretty well.

Monsters are slowly sharing their knowledge of magic and their impressive technological breakthroughs, and humans are offering their guidelines for building a more peaceful society. As intimidating and battle-scarred as your new nonhuman neighbors almost uniformly are, that’s something that many of them seem to genuinely want.

Which is why it’s so weird that this skeleton is staring daggers at you in a public laundromat like he wants to make you an exception to the Play By The Rules decree set forth by his monarch.

Come on, you hiss at yourself in your own head, don’t be…you’re smarter than this. Back up and think it through for once!

Okay.

So.

The skeleton.

You turn your head, trying to seem like you’re just casually looking over. Like every time before, his skull ducks down to ‘look at his phone,’ giving you plenty of opportunity to observe your unsubtle stalker.

He’s tall, at least a head taller than you, but between his slouching posture and being all the way across the room it’s hard to tell for sure. He seems lanky, even for a skeleton, and his baggy hoodie and ripped, paint-splattered jeans do very little to add to his bulk.

Not for the first time, your eyes fall on the overstuffed bag by his feet, ostensibly full of ‘laundry’ but this guy had been here since you came in—at least an hour ago—without so much as a sock tossed in a machine.

He hadn’t done anything, didn’t even have his own detergent with him to actually look like he was just a regular customer, nothing to see here…

Whoever this guy was, he was awful at selling this laundry ruse.

The skeleton shifts at about the same moment you realize you’ve probably been looking at him for too long. You start to turn again, not wanting to catch his eye(-socket?) and start a confrontation, when out of the corner of your eye, you see it.

A flash of color: a soft, pretty shade of violet spreading across his cheekbones.

You had no idea skeletons could blush.

Your eyes are back on the guy in an instant and he looks all too aware of your gaze. It seems like the shoe is on the other foot now, but you don’t bother to appreciate the irony.

Suddenly, you’re looking a lot closer, even as an inexplicable drop of sweat beads along his skull.

In spite of the hunched shoulders and the pointed avoidance of eye-contact, there’s a very particular vibe to this skeleton. You don’t know how you didn’t see it before, but now that you’re actually paying attention…

He looks anxious beneath your stare; nervous and desperate and…maybe even a little lost?

It’s certainly not the spooky vibe you’d thought you’d been getting before and you’re not sure what to make of it.

Until you take one more glance at his bag—still overly full, with no detergent or fabric softener or rolls of quarters in sight to accompany it.

That’s all it takes to make it click in your head.

The ‘laundry’… it wasn’t a flimsy pretense at all; some half-baked excuse to lurk around and creep on random girls.

In this moment, right now, this skeleton looks like nothing so much as a clueless college kid dumped out into the world on his own for the very first time, dazed and confused and too scared to actually ask anybody for help.

And you just happened to be the only person in his direct line of sight to ‘discreetly’ observe.

See?

You are smart when you actually think things through!

…And you’re also not the type of person that can just stand by when you know somebody else is struggling.

You turn back to your own laundry and see the skeleton sag a little in your periphery—probably relieved you’d stopped staring at him—but he doesn’t move from his vantage point, or stop staring at you the second he thought he was in the clear.

You’re fine with it.

You let him watch you wait out the dryer cycle. You let him watch you dig out all your clothes and plop them onto a table. You let him watch you sort and fold and pack them away neatly in your bag so they wouldn’t be too wrinkly by the time you got them home and properly put away.

And then you grab your bag and your stuff and head right on over to him.

His eye-sockets go wide as soon as he realizes what you’re doing.

Up close, you can see two little lights in them, the same purple color his skull had turned before, and that one of his canines is just a shiny gold replica of the other. Under the buzzing fluorescent lights, it gleams the same as the bone-shaped tag on the black leather collar he has hanging loosely from his vertebrae.

You think that it looks kind of like a dog-collar…but all the spikes and collars of monster fashion have always seemed a little odd to you and you’ve always reasoned the reverse is probably true of monsters looking at human fashion.

Who are you to judge?

“Hey,” you say, putting on your friendliest smile.

Before you can get so much as another word out, though…

“sorry!” the skeleton blurts out. “i’m sorry, i didn’t… i know i was……but i didn’t mean to, uh…… i, i wasn’t…t-tryin’ to………”

…Oh, stars above.

You realize quickly that this guy is legitimately intimidated right now—by little ol’ you—and you have to bite back a surprised laugh.

And an instant burst of pure endearment.

“First time at a laundromat?” you guess with a poorly restrained smirk, and the skeleton freezes like a deer in the headlights.

He’s quiet for a beat…but then slowly, a sheepish grin comes across his skull.

“…heh. nyeheheheh, ah jeez…” He reaches up, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. “m’i that obvious…?”

“N…no,” you attempt to assure him, but you’re not the best liar if the faint shade of purple that comes back across the guy’s cheekbones is any indication.

Hastily, you change the subject and introduce yourself, holding out your hand.

He stares at it for a moment, like he has no idea what to do with it—suddenly, you can’t remember if handshakes are a thing monsters do or not—but eventually, he takes your hand in his claws for a careful shake.

“papyrus,” he says. And then, after another second, “i really…didn’t mean to stare…at you. i just… you seemed like you…knew what you were doin’…?”

You nearly laugh again: you, seeming competent?

Psh, that’s a first…

But, “Not my first rodeo,” you agree. “Do you, uh…maybe want some actual pointers, or help, or…?”

Papyrus takes a second to figure out what you mean, not really seeming to get it until you gesture down at his own bag of laundry.

“oh. oh, no,” he says quickly, “i don’t… i only brought that…in case… but i don’t! heh, i don’t actually…have anything, yet…?” Like everything you’d already noticed he was missing, you guess. “i’ll just, uh…be more…prepared when i… next time. y’know.”

………

Was he for real?

Was Papyrus actually planning on lugging that bag of dirty clothes all the way home and back again when he had actual supplies?

To…what? Avoid inconveniencing you?

That was…really dumb.

And relatable.

And even, in the weirdest way possible…kinda gentlemanly?

You may’ve just met him, but you feel like Papyrus isn’t the sort of guy who should get left hanging. You don’t want to leave him hanging.

You think he deserves to see a little of that good old-fashioned human kindness your species is always bragging about.

Which is probably why you shove your jug of detergent into his chest and, when his hands are full, snag his laundry bag out from under him.

“Nah,” you say decisively, heading over to an open machine. “I’m gonna help. You’re gonna learn some laundry.”

He sputters, offering up a half-hearted protest or two, but ultimately Papyrus is no match for your sheer force of will: he quickly caves and allows you to show him the ropes, this time from up close.

He’s more attentive than you expect, seeming to hang on your every word as you explain all the things that had tripped you up your first few times: picking the right cycles, not overloading the machines, the difference between how much soap you were advised to use and how much you actually, probably needed…

Papyrus takes all this information in quietly, as utterly focused as you’ve ever seen anyone be.

With such a serious expression on his skull, dead-silent and looming just over your shoulder, you don’t feel quite so bad for your misconception before.

He is pretty spooky-looking… but when you tell him about your first time really screwing up the detergent levels and all the overflowing suds that had ensued and he laughs with that unassuming little ‘nyeheheh’ of his, it’s impossible to think of him as ‘scary.’

Papyrus may be awkward and quiet and…maybe even a little weird? But he’s not scary and you feel a profound sense of satisfaction deep down in your soul for being able to help him out!

(Your wallet isn’t as happy about your good deed for the day. With your…situation…being what it is, you can’t be entirely guilt-free about any charitable act that involves lost quarters, lost soap, lost time…)

(But your wallet can shove it—the relieved, beaming grin Papyrus gives you over his clean, neatly folded laundry is worth its weight in gold.)

“you’re a lifesaver,” he says, like he genuinely means it. “thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” you reply, meaning it just as much. “Glad to help you figure it out! It, uh…ha, it seems like you were past due for it.”

Papyrus must know exactly what you mean—he had a lot of laundry to do, with a lot of weird stains, and he picks at a ratty sweater with those sharp claws of his while that purple blush colors his cheekbones again.

“uh…y…yeah,” he mutters, bashful. “i, uh…thanks. y’know. again.”

Stars, he’s cute.

But you know damn well you don’t have room in your life for that right now.

“Seriously, don’t mention it, happy to help!”

You start to gather your things, hefting your own bag of laundry up over your shoulder.

Papyrus frowns.

“…you’re leavin’?”

“Yep, gotta get home eventually.” You pause, eyeing his pile of clothes, and teasingly add, “Unless you don’t know how to get those back into your bag all by yourself?”

That makes Papyrus snort and laugh, shaking his head with good humor.

“nah,” he says, “i’m…i got it from here, don’t…don’t worry ‘bout me.”

But before you can start to go, a look flits across his skull, one you can’t even begin to place.

“hey. uh…” Pointedly avoiding your curious gaze, Papyrus says quite firmly, “don’t worry. you’re gonna be fine.”

…Well, that makes you frown.

“O…kay?”

You…really don’t know what to say to that. Aside from, ‘yeah, I sure hope so???’

You err on the side of not acknowledging it at all.

“I’ll…see you around, Papyrus. Good luck with your packing…?”

“yeah, thanks. see ya’.”

You really wish you knew what that look meant…but it doesn’t seem directed at you, or anyone unless his laundry had suddenly developed enough sentience to become exasperating…

So, with a jingle of the door, you head out of the laundromat, finally on your way back home.

But you can’t stop thinking about what Papyrus said.

‘you’re gonna be fine.’

What did that mean?

He hadn’t said it with any ill intent, none that you could hear, at least.

It had even sounded…reassuring? In a slightly ominous kinda way…

Maybe it’s a monster saying?

That…sorta made sense? A quick vote of confidence for somebody before they left your sight, out into a dangerous world where ‘fine’ couldn’t be guaranteed, that could pretty easily be a part of monster etiquette.

Especially if the person had just done something nice for you.

…Yeah.

Yeah, that was probably it!

You deliberately shake yourself of the weird feeling, deciding not to dwell on the negative.

How could you when even mired in the urban metropolis that was Ebott, you had such a gorgeous evening to enjoy?

Not quite dusk, the sun still shines above the streets you walk, pleasantly complementing the stunningly mild weather of the day. The foot traffic around you is far from heavy, just a handful of passersby here and there busy with their own lives and paying no mind to you or anyone else around them.

In the distance stands the majestic, snow-capped peak of Ebott, the city’s namesake…or maybe the namesake of the city? You’re not exactly up to date on the lore and you have no idea which of the things got its name first.

You’d learn though, you decided happily, and until then, you could just appreciate the stunning mountain for what it was— in spite of the long and mixed history attached to it.

…Although maybe you should appreciate it a little less while you’re walking.

Your inattention—because what else could it be?— has you completely missing the person you carelessly check shoulders with.

You stumble, losing your grip on your bag and fumbling for it even as automatic apologies start to fall from your lips.

“Oh stars, I’m so sorry,” you say to the poor stranger, grimacing at yourself. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, I………”

You trail off, at an abrupt loss for words.

The man—the skeleton you just bumped into seems to have no such issue.

“OH, NONSENSE, MISS,” he says, his gloved hands straightening you with ease. “I WASN’T, EITHER. NO HARM DONE.”

You continue to find yourself speechless for a moment, staring at the monster before you.

This skeleton was just barely taller than you, with broad shoulders and a voice much deeper than you’d expected. He was dressed mostly in black with a splash of color in the plum scarf around his neck, but none of that held your attention quite so much as…

You hadn’t been able to see the lights in Papyrus’ eye-sockets until you’d gotten close. You’re pretty close to this skeleton, too, but you know instantly that there’s no possible comparison to the dim, little pips Papyrus had quietly watched you with.

Even from a mile away, you’d be able to see this skeleton’s eye-lights: huge and neon, electric purple blazing against the black of his sockets above a wide, sharp grin.

His gaze is intense. His smile unsettles you. You have no idea why.

You decide you don’t need to know why.

Grabbing your things, you apologize again, making to move around him when…

“LAUNDRY DAY…?”

“Huh?” He helpfully points one sharp, gloved claw at your bag and your manners kick in. “Oh! Hah, yeah, gotta…gotta get it done sometime.”

“DON’T WE ALL,” he muses, his grin so perfectly pleasant that you start to return it. “I’M SURE YOU WERE VERY HELPFUL.”

The smile drops from your face.

“What?”

The skeleton blinks at you, as if startled by your surprise. “OH, NO OFFENSE MEANT, OF COURSE,” he says. “YOU SIMPLY SEEM THE TYPE.”

“The…the ‘type’?”

“TO HELP PEOPLE,” he explains. “TO LEND A HAND OR MAYBE A FEW QUARTERS OUT OF…WHAT?” He pauses to squint at you, like he’s searching your face for something, and whatever he finds tilts his smile into a smirk. “THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART? WITHOUT EXPECTING ANYTHING IN RETURN?”

Your heart skips a beat.

What the hell?

Was he there?

Was he watching you?

Did…did he know Papyrus or something…?

But before you can even ask the speciesist? question, he laughs.

“THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU,” he chuckles. “REALLY, THE WORLD COULD USE MORE PEOPLE LIKE YOU.”

You…don’t know what to say.

And somehow, you find yourself really not liking the direction of this conversation.

“I’m… I have to…get this home now, so…uh…”

Surprising you again, the skeleton waves you off.

“YES, OF COURSE. SORRY TO HOLD YOU UP, MISS.”

He lets you edge past him and an odd feeling of relief hits you, like your soul was just let loose from a vice. For a second there, you thought… you didn’t think he’d let you pass and you had no earthly idea what your next move would’ve been.

You don’t make it more than three steps down the sidewalk before you hear his voice again, though.

“OH, MISS!” he calls and you reluctantly turn on your heel. “IS THIS YOURS?”

Your jaw nearly hits the pavement when you see the thing he holds up to you— your wristlet, with your phone and your keys and all your cards..!

Thoughtlessly, you lash out, snatching it back.

“Where… How…?!” you stammer, torn between confused and upset, but the skeleton just keeps calmly grinning that eerie grin at you.

“YOU MUST’VE DROPPED IT,” he tells you patiently. “NOT TO WORRY. IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME.”

You almost could’ve believed that.

If not for the way he leaned in, ever so slightly, his bright eyes going empty—pitch-black above that insistent shark-smile.

“YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL.”

Your stomach drops.

It feels like your heart is going a mile a minute and suddenly, there is nothing more important to you than going home right now.

“I…I’m…gonna go,” you manage to eke out through your tight throat, taking a few unsteady steps backward.

The skeleton seems to find this an agreeable proposition. His smile seems a touch less menacing and his eye-lights are back as he says, with all the pleasantness in the world, “OF COURSE. HAVE A LOVELY NIGHT, MISS…”

You turn and start walking.

Quickly.

And if you work up the courage to look back after a few steps only to find the strange skeleton gone, like he was never even there, how much faster you walk after that is nobody’s business but your own.

You make it home to your little apartment just as darkness finally falls. You shut your door and bolt all the locks behind you and you go straight to your bedroom to put away all your clean clothes.

By the time you’re tucking the last of your socks into a drawer, you’ve managed to calm down a little.

At the very least, you don’t feel like you’re being watched anymore; followed by gleaming, phantom eyes lurking after you in the dark.

You’re not being watched.

…You’re…pretty sure of that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here and to read and give the author a kudos on their awesome work on this story~
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528973/chapters/43915813
> 
> Thank you for this awesome work popatochisp


	5. Warm by TeaLeafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Horrortale! Sans x Reader story, it is 5 chapters and has adult/mature elements in it. Each chapter is moderately long to long in length.

Snow.

It fell, piercing through your sensitive skin. And it was your biggest obstacle.

It was so... cold . . deterring you when you couldn’t afford it, holding you back, making you sick, and just the bain of your existence in this underground hell.

Your weak knees trembled with every step you took, but stubbornly you continued forward. The crunch of the snow under your feet was the only sound you heard besides the raging blizzard wind biting into your ears, burning them with freezing air.

You hated this place. You wish it would disintegrate in hellfire. Maybe then instead of this frigid weather it would be warm.

You pulled your thick coat closer to yourself. You had layers on top of layers but it still didn’t keep the cold out for long; if at all. Your boots did little for your feet but they were something .

Your stomach gave a painful and loud grumble.

It’s funny how easily you got used to being hungry all the time...but this temperature. This god damn constant harsh and bitter climate could suck it. You trudged on. Walking for almost two hours.

No one was around you. Which was good- isolation meant safety. You’d rather silence then the sound of anything other than food.

“Hey Kiddo…”

You gave the silence too much credit. You didn’t even sense him this time…was he actually trying to catch you off guard for once? You immediately paused at his deep and lazy voice, sharply glaring in his direction with as much disdain and disgust as you could muster.

Sans the skeleton. Standing at six and a half feet, at least , he loomed over you with that thick build of his. His bloody red iris glowed brightly and that creepy constant cheshire smile remained eerily in place, cracked skull sticking out with a menacing touch. His signature axe dragged behind him, blood stained blue hoodie lay open over a simple white t-shirt with black and white basketball shorts. Stupid fluffy pink slippers on his feet.

This piece of garbage.

“Heh. If looks could kill I’d be dust right now, sweetheart. ”

Your fury rolled in the pits of your stomach; up, in an explosion just waiting to burst. You had to bite your tongue. No. You weren’t going to react to him- that’s what he wanted. To get a rise out of you...to try and get you off your A-game again. But...never again.

“Fuck off.” Your voice dripped icily low, like poison.

He whistled- somehow?..

“Is that an invitation?”

Your ears burned as you turned away, arms tucked tightly under your breasts, and head pointed to the floor. You brushed forward, doing your best to ignore this nuisance .

And of course- he followed you. His axe noisily dragging behind him; the sound of metal against the soft snow annoyed you instantly.

You let this obnoxious habit of his continue on for a few minutes before spinning around to face him.

“Shut up.” You snapped, pointing at him then to his axe. “I’m trying to catch dinner.”

Sans smirked widely at you, that creepy, wide grin.

“Hey, me too kiddo, wanna join forces?” He raises his brow bones at you, stepping closer and closer to you.

Your eyes glowed that trademark red of your soul, body warming with your magic’s signature ability.

His grin inched down the slightest, bloody iris trembling with...is that emotion you actually see?

Your body flashed red, as if lights where turning on from under your skin, giving it a almost pink glow.

“Heh. Don’t trust me sweetheart?” He looked almost angry but gave you both distance. The warning glow of your magic making him weary.

Of course you didn’t trust him. And good luck to him using a blue attack on you with your magic protecting you as it was now. You ignored him. Besides it was time to eat- and you weren’t going to let this asshole get in the way of that.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” You growled.

He snickered. His smirk irking you to no end.

“Dead underground, dead friends, insane friends..scarce sane monsters - if any...scarce food ...not really doll.”

You really wish you could escape his company...but you already knew that wasn’t possible.

“If you’re hoping to get a bite out of me again, you already know it won’t work.” Your keen and sharp eyes took in your surroundings, maneuvering over any animal markings you saw and the many traps you had laid out camouflaged well in the floor.

“Heh. I know sugar.”

You were confused at that...Why was he here then? He already had his run of trying to kill and eat you. His brother the same.

It had actually been a good year or so since you had ever spoken to Sans..you both either fought silently or just ignored one another. Almost coming to terms with each other, but always seeing the other every few days. It was a normal face in this fucked up hell. He began talking to you very recently- a few months ago.

“Then go away.” You stated this simply...kind of weirded out now. Sans was dangerous company…

He was smart, strong, and gave you a run for your money when it came to magic or hunting...but where he was great at attacks and speed you had and equal arsenal of defense and thankfully a sturdy body if even your barricades of defense failed and he was on you- it took a lot to bring your HP down, and within those gaps you could blast him away or make your body glow with red in that ‘super armor’ ability you had going on presently.

Of course...this wouldn’t be possible without your soul power. It was your biggest asset. You knew you wouldn’t have made it as far as you have without it.

“You pretty much cheat when I battle you, kid. Talk about overpowered..” He had that same tone, but you had been around him so long, and actually come to know... him- that you could tell he had frustration behind those words.

“You’re one to talk. You can teleport and I don’t know if anything can actually hit you unless you let it. Your attacks are ridiculous- and really...you can fuck off.” You drawled sarcastically.

Sans chuckled, that deep rumbling lull…….. annoying.

But he was never able to respond because your eyes homed in on something- movement, frantic and desperate.

Food…

Food .

Your were off- sprinting; flying.

At your fast approaching figure- the unlucky animal secured by your trap gave an inhuman scream of fright. It was already defenseless- and here you were running at it with almost insane eyes.

Food…

Food .

Your thighs encased it, planting it firmly on the ground, using your weight to your advantage; its desperate and pathetic struggling ceased.

Now you were able to get a good look at it.

“P-PLEASE;”

Your world froze.

“D-Don-Don’t h-hurt m-e-eeee….” You stared down at the fellow human below you with an eerily emotionless face.

They had long black bangs, covering their eyes, their cheeks streaming with trails of tears, and a outfit your hardly cared to glance at. Their skin was tan, like it spent days in the sun. They must have barely fallen. The net that was originally meant for a large animal- like a doe or boar, instead...wasted on this….thing.

Anger.. It was such an ugly sensation, your chest burning, stomach igniting in the rolls of your rage, your lips pursed and your shoulders straightened.

Your fingers very, very slowly, wrapped around their neck, nails scraping against the soft flesh in a daze. You had never eaten a human- it was the one thing you never wanted to do...because you are stubborn like that. Trying to hold onto your morals and the sanity of your past life..a life you had taken for granted- was getting harder and harder.

“You know..I’ve never eaten my own kind before...but the fact that you ruined this large trap...that took me so long to scrounge for the supplies to even create….makes it tempting.”

Your pupils dilated, a smile cracking your chapped lips.

Your thumb pressed into their adam’s apple, causing their sobs and screams to gurgle in the back of their throat.

This thing wouldn’t last a day in this pit. You weren’t sure what you planned to do with your fingers strangling this creature, but you may have been close to killing it. You really might have killed it... if you had not felt the crackle of magic, racing towards you at breakneck speed- surging through the air in dangerous clicks.

Instead of turning and dodging the magic, you turned your face up to it- your hand snapping forward in a bright glow of red. The sound of electricity hitting something similar to metal- whipped, booming in the once silent forest.

The bones absorbed into your dome shaped red magic; you called it your shield. You brought your shield up to the sky- forseeing the attack beforehand and the red glowing wizardry noisily absorbed the gaster blaster beam aimed at it- like nothing. The sound it made when absorbing attacks was similar to that of trickling water. Not even a crack or scratch was left behind.

You were standing now, hair flying around your face in unkept tangles and loose strands, your pupils remain dilated- instinct taking over….because you were so fucking hungry. And once more- here you are fighting over food with this skeleton...again.

The steam of the snow drifted away, revealing Sans with a raised arm in your direction, trembling red iris vibrating far more than before, his axe resting on his shoulder almost lazily, but you could tell from his posture- how ready he was for this fight.

“Heh. So I take it you don’t want the human...I guess this one’s mine?”

Ha- you actually smiled at that. It was so laughable how he could even joke about that. Your smile was a creepy curl; one that could rival Sans’ own.

“Fuck off . I’d rather this thing die- wasted; then give it to you.”

Sans’ expression actually fell. Only for a second- you almost had missed it.

Then he was attacking you.

You took the brunt of his attacks with a raised head, your shield could encase your entire body, like a giant upside down bowl. You used this technique to protect not only yourself but the stupid human still struggling in your homemade net.

This fight dragged on for a good four hours. Like usual.

Sans would charge your shield with an array of attacks- looking complicated and intense.

You would sit back, shield remaining ever in place- safe. Protected- untouched.

Then Sans would suddenly stop. He would just halt- as if a switch flipped off inside him.

Walking up to your dome with that same creepy smile, he placed his hand on it, just staring at you. Saying nothing.

You stared back, emotionless.

Minutes passed. The human had passed out from fright. And you yourself, were getting tired from the constant use of magic these types of fight always required.

He looked at the limp body at your feet then slowly back up to you. His pupil quaking.

It was as if he was trying to communicate to you without speaking. But you weren’t a mind reader.

Sans knocked on your shield. It sounded like he was tapping on glass to a fish tank.

You tried to stop it- but your mask fell and you stared at him in surprise. Why was that...strangely funny to you?

Why did you just snort? And why were you actually blushing so badly you felt it reach your ears and neck?

It was so ridiculous! He had just used so much of his strength to try and break your shield- and now here he was-

His vibrating iris- halted, and those sockets arched.

He….

He was really smiling- a true smile. Genuine.

You had never seen him look like that- actually happy- not so creepy- like...not a monster.

You quickly glared at him, bringing both hands out behind you and your dome glowed. Brightly- so bright it was almost white.

Sans’ grin fell again.

You released it. All the attacks, every brunt of force that your shield had absorbed; combined- twisted together- to be pushed back out in a full on attack from all directions of your shield...and since it was a complete curve- it was in every single direction.

You were not surprised to find that Sans teleported away before your attack even inched close to releasing.

You placed the unconscious human in front of the beginning of waterfall. Then you were gone. You never stayed anywhere near the ‘citizens’. Ever. Last time you made the mistake of doing that- you almost killed six monsters. Then of course, Sans had showed up.

You were the only human that had ever managed to survive on their own in the wilderness- or that’s what Sans would tell you. You had the experience and the knowledge to do it- so it came easily. Sans had quickly taken note of you when you began stealing his game. He was pretty upset about that. That was the first time he had attacked you. And the missing part of your inner thigh; now scarred over and paler than the rest of your skin, was proof of that.

You had quickly discovered your soul powers at that point. And you trained yourself to the fullest...it was all about survival after all.

After dropping the human off you checked the rest of your traps- and was pleased to find you did catch real food after all.

After a few hours of traveling through this harsh cold climate you made it to your camp.

It was a cave you had found since your initial fall- well hidden and safe.

Sans was there.

You frowned; your lips curling deeply downwards. Your hands clasped tightly over the doe that was slung over your shoulder, thrashing and yelping. This would last you a good week- preserved and rationed correctly.

“Heh. So you found something else after all? Not ready to be a cannibal just yet, human?”

He was leaning lazily against a tree, that creepy grin in place.

Your eyes narrowed sharply.

“What do you want, monster ?” you weren’t in the mood for this guy. You were hungry, tired, and cold .

He was a good six feet away from your actual camp- thanks to your mini dome you made around it which stayed up so long as you had some mage juice in you...but he was still way too close for comfort. You wouldn’t be able to sleep or be in peace as long as he remained.

He snickered, that low deep laugh... haunting.

“I just wanted to hang out. I was able to get food….because of your help...so, thanks.” He shrugged, scratching the inside of his cracked skull.

You rolled your eyes, cringing at the fact his phalanges were inside his head.

”Well good for you but you seem to be forgetting the fact that, I hate you . Fuck off.” You pushed past him, brushing against his chest.

You weren’t sure, but you think he froze, trembling and shaking at your touch.

Untouchable. That was what you were in his eyes. Something he only ever had a taste of and even then- it wasn’t for long. Never attainable again.

And you may like to rub it in his face every now and then- like you were now.

“Go away.” You spat.

You made it to your tent- it was made up of things you found useful from the dump and anywhere you wandered over the years.

It had been a long time since you seen the sun….but you would never lose your sanity like so many others.

The camp you created was homey enough. With chests as storage- a homemade fridge, a wash section for hygiene, a fire pit you cleaned daily and placed new wood in, and animal skins and furs you were currently trying to create warm clothing out of...because fuck this weather.

You began to clean up, the doe still slung over your shoulder finally ceased it’s struggling when you snapped its neck like nothing.

Zzzzssttt.

You jerked forward, holding your temples with a cry.

“Kiddo, is this how you treat all your guests?”

ZzzsssttttTTTT.

You hissed, the annoying alert your magic sent back irking you immediately the second the first wave washed over.

ZzzzssstttttTTTTTTTTTT.

“Stop trying to come in Sans!” You hissed, poking your head out of your tent with a death glare.

He was there, sitting on the snow covered floor- criss crossed, his chin resting in his hand as his free one poked the outer line of your camp- where your magic barrier began.

He didn’t push too far- or he would get hurt but instead,continued to press lightly- making your red magic spark and then retreat his touch only to do it again.

He had that grin- that fucking grin as always; but for whatever reason it seemed more smug.

“What’s wrong doll? A little worn out from the fight we had earlier? This bugging you?” His chuckle irked you to no end.

“Quit being a nuisance. Don’t you have a brother to look after?” you shut your tent, retreating back to the task at hand.

Rationing and skinning this doe was your first step. You made quick work of it, eyes dull. You had to do this as freshly and quickly as possible. You were so numb to killing that it was...frightening.

Survival of the fittest….and you were so hungry .

Within an hour you were done...the food was rationed and rolled up in cloth that you had made yourself. Each ration was placed in your home freezer, so when you really needed it- you could cook it.

Speaking of cooking- you got to work doing just that, starting a steady and strong fire that exited out the top and opposite side of your tent. You peeked out from within your tent- to see if Sans was still there.

“Still here.”

Fuck him.

You huffed loudly, slapping your tent closed aggressively.

You hate him. That stupid fucker…….

……

……

……

…..You turned the meat you were cooking, setting to work letting the other side simmer, the smell was already making your mouth water and your stomach churned in lust……

….

…

..

.

You hated yourself.

Why did you feel..normal when he was around? He was a face that never changed. Someone that was almost- familiar. Like a routine in your fucked up life- almost like a normality..

Maybe you were holding onto anything that would make you feel like you weren’t in this hell. Maybe you were still in denial..

No.

He was the furthest thing from friendly..

You were just fucked up…

Or…

Maybe you were just……..lonely.

….

You chuckled at that thought. Were you really so lonely that even a murderous psychopath was a good enough companion? Ideal even?

You had come to see that Sans did what he had to. But he also killed for fun- humans to be exact. It was like it made him feel better for whatever reason or something. Like he was doing it for some personal gain.

He was uncharacteristically ( or from what you know of him ) soft and caring to his brother, but to anyone else, very unempathetic and bloodthirsty.

Even to you- well to a degree, he has become almost friendly with. Yes, he fought you- but at this point you think it’s just a daily routine you both continued to play at. Neither of you could beat the other...so then…?

“Hey. Sweetheart. Are you gonna let me in? Why don’t we have a chat?”

He was being so weird...clingy almost. He never acted like this.

The pet names started about a week or so ago. You thought that maybe he was just trying to mess with you. But...it’s seems to have stuck? You found yourself responding to him when he called you by them, turning your head in his direction or the simple call catching your attention.

Fuck.

Fuck!

It pissed you off...he needed to get the fuck out of your head and leave you in peace, dammit!

Insane asshole..

…….

……

…..

…

You finished cooking the piece of meat, it was decently sized, and you tried to force yourself to eat it slowly- you didn’t want to puke since it had been a while that you had eaten anything. Water was actually easy to find here, there was a waterfall near your camp, it was small, but water was water. You kept canteens which you crafted from a plastic bottle- always full and always clean. They were old liters from the dump, you had about five in your camp and as you ate your meat, you drank greedily.

……………

………...

………

……

…..

...

You knew. That the monsters never used to be like this. And you knew someone in the castle was the source of resources plummeting.

It bothered you….

And it also bothered you that you cared. They had- on multiple occasions- tried to eat and kill you after all. Despite the huge rule of the underground being to bring humans to the castle when found- not kill and eat them.

So then why? Why did you still feel- that they deserved better?

‘It’s not their fault it turned out this way..’

That was true. And you couldn’t shake the logic of a bad situation causing bad outcomes and that outcome being forced on the creatures placed in it.

It still angered you how you sympathized with them. You held grudges and for you to not hold onto one in this situation almost drove you mad...but it’s probably because- you were living that same life now; with them.

You completely understood.

……….…………….it was silent?..

You peeked out of your tent again.

Sans was gone…

“Huh..” You breathed in thought.

It was a pleasant strangeness, usually he’d stick around you for a good few hours….even if sometimes he was just watching you and saying nothing. It was creepy..but sometimes it made you feel less lonely.

You scanned the area, not sensing him anywhere so it was evident he was really gone- truly.

Stepping away from the cave of your camp, you finished your piece of meat as you trudged forward through the thick snow.

Now you could finish checking the rest of your traps nearby.

It took you around three hours to get where you had to be, the surrounding brush of the clearing was a simple forest opening, nothing too special.

The feeling of something wrong rolled onto your back once again. So much for Sans being gone.

You looked around yourself, expecting the giant skeleton monster to step out of the shadows of the trees at any moment.

Nothing happened.

Maybe it was just paranoia...so you moved forward across the clearing to the center-

The low almost silent deep growl that blew from behind you made your heart skip a beat and you jumped, whirling around in alarm.

There was nothing but dusty bright snow.

You felt your anxiety that had become your default state- rising higher and higher. The hair along your neck stood up and goosebumps bursted along your flesh. You didn’t have a good feeling about this.

You felt your breath stall. Holding that inhale with alert anxiousness, your eyes flickering left and right. The large clumps of snow were as normal as always, dusty and ivory. You didn’t know what you should even be looking out for- but you kept tracing your surroundings carefully.

You couldn’t see anything you didn’t always see..

Your eyes landed on a snow clump. You think you just saw it expand then shrink…

You stared longer. Carefully roving your eyes over it with much more attention than you’ve ever given a snow puff.

...It wasn’t snow .

You tensed even further, eyes widening in horrific realization.

It was a huge, sleeping dog .

Its claws were giant, a foot long each, even laying on the floor, curled up as it was- it had to be 6 feet. You couldn’t imagine how big it would be standing . It’s bulky body heaved up and down with its snores that sounded the slightest of a growl. Its back was to you so you couldn’t see anything but the huge white expanse of it behind and you barely made out it’s tail. It blended in with the snow so easily making for a perfect camouflage. How could something so big hide from you so well until now?

You were terrified. You had never seen such a creature; it’s size alone intimidated you but what scared you the most was that you couldn’t protect yourself if it decided to wake up now- because you had no magic! You should have never left your tent, but the greed for food- and just the thought of possibly having another meal drove you out of your camp.

You gave the little scrap of food you ate in restoring your magic way too much credit- you were still low on juice!

Alert and almost completely being driven by instinct, you took a steady step back.

Your chest rose and fell evenly, trying your best to breathe as quietly as possible, then you took another step back. You were as stiff as a board.

You were carefully making it out of the clearing now.

Another step….

The ‘snow clump’ grunted, wiggling in its stupor.

You saw its face now- it was bloody, dried and crusty near its snout. Its eyes were shut but you saw fangs glistening in the pale light of the underground. It snorted, giving you a small glance at its teeth more, a foot long each and thick.

Seeing the rest of the creature motivated you to get the hell out of there even more.

You took quicker steps back, body as tense as ever and breathe being held once again.

Step. Step. Step.

You tried your best to make as little noise as possible. Each retreating movement you made was placed very slowly into the snow- trying to silence the crunch of your boots in the white death trap as much as you physically could.

Step. Step. Step.

Holy shit when were you going to be OUT …

You continued to move backwards, your attention entirely on the monster before you.

It hasn’t moved since the last time. So hopefully it would stay that way-

Your back collided with something soft.

Behind you- you heard a loud, deep, snarl.

Oh fuck.

You peered straight up, a shadow was cast over you and a eight foot monster dog stood above you- looking exactly like the one sleeping not even that far away. It bared its fangs at you, shifting steadily and roaring.

You eyes snapped to the other sleeping canine in rising fear only to see it whipping its head in your direction and steadily growling louder and louder as it rose to stand a foot taller than the mutt behind you. It was facing you, snout wrinkling in its menacing rumble.

Nononononono….

There was a moment of silence before they lunged at you.

You screamed, curling in on yourself and covering your ears with a petrified cry of alarm.

Your dome appeared, with a loud bang, keeping the monster dog’s large paws and snapping jaws at bay only for as long as your drained magic could.

Your face was buried in your knees, sitting on the ground with fingers clawing at your ears and hair.

It hurt.

Ithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt……….

Forcing out your magic was so painful, that you were crying. You didn’t know how long you could do this...it was making your HP drop and you had never been in such a life or death situation but you knew you’d last longer inside your dome then outside with those things .

The monsters’ eyes were pure white with tiny black specks in the middle, showing their sanity had been lost with time.

You squinted up as they pounded on your dome, causing you to grunt in pain. They backed away only to jump heavily on your ruby colored magic at the same time.

BMP

HP: 18/20

You were going to die...its funny; you always thought Sans would be the one to do you in.

BMP BMP BMP

HP: 16/20

“F-Fuck…” You grunted, closing your eyes softly as your dome shattered. The shards of ruby colored magic scattering and dissipating. You were sweating so much- like you had just ran a marathon…

This was it. Time to accept it..

‘Guess i'm not going home after all..’

You slumped, your arms falling to your sides, into the snow. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You were so frustrated. How could you let this happen? How could you be so careless..

The larger beast of the two lunged at you with its head.

Your entire side was pierced by sharp teeth. You grimaced tightly, screaming so loud it hurt even your own ears, the monster dog was shaking you left and right and you cried bloody murder, hissing and wailing in despair. You managed to gather a burst of magic; aiming it directly at the mutt’s eye. You fired and hit your mark, then the beast threw you into the air with a yelp, your blood spraying everywhere in spewing gushes of red. You felt your back arch, eyes widening in shock.

You swore time stopped as you were airborne, the world spinning.

You landed in a heap on the white pristine snow, tainting it with your red essence and coughing bloody glops directly in front of your face.

Your body was limp now, head tilted to the left and your eyes hazing over with your approaching death. You stopped breathing- maybe playing dead would make this quicker.

The monster dogs snarled, snorting around you and nudging you with their noses.

HP: 5/20

You were going to bleed out.

Shutting your eyes again, you decided not to fight anymore. It was time to accept your fate.

You had a good run. You gave yourself credit for surviving as long as you did- it wasn’t anything to scoff at. You must have lived here for at least three years- no help from anyone, all on your own.

You smiled at that thought. You did good y/n. You did good.

As you were awaiting for your death a huge gust of wind hit your face, your hair flying as a loud strangled cry of pain rang from the monster that had previously been shaking you around like a chew toy.

Your eyes snapped open in shock at the sound of whimpering and howling.

Sans.

He was in front of you, his pink/red slippers directly before your nose. Your eyes traveled up the length of him, taking in his huge back, his broad shoulders, and just his largeness in comparison to you. He was holding off the larger monster dog, his axe raised like a barrier as the other one snapped its jaw towards you and him. He had a single hand wrapped around it’s chest fur, pushing its face away whenever it got too close to either of you.

You felt a shuddery breath wheeze past your lips.

“S-ah-ns…” Your voice was so small. But he heard you; you could tell by the way he stiffened. It looked like he relaxed, his shoulders easing down. And it shook you how well you could read this skeleton.

Then without warning his axe was swinging swiftly forward, taking the larger monster dog’s head clean off in a flurry of dust.

Your breath caught in your throat and your pupils dilated in awe, he was so fast. Then you saw him fully- he wasn’t smiling. His face was expressionless, pupils half lidded and...angry.

You had never seen him like this. It almost scared you more than the canines that may have succeeded in killing you.

The other monster went ballistic as Sans did in it’s double. It ran forward, clawing and almost mauling the eerily calm skeleton.

Sans was being pushed back, his leg bumped into a especially tender wound in your side and you whimpered.

HP:3/20

You still hadn’t stopped bleeding..

His head snapped towards you, pupils blazing a brighter white and red then usual. His eyelights seemed to shake, his frown actually deepening. He looked so angry…his foul mood scared you.

The monster keeping Sans occupied was almost forgotten as he stared down at you. For a second you thought he looked worried.

Then the dog’s giant head was snapped to the left with a sickening crack. The enormous body disintegrating into dust, following its friend right into the afterlife not even a minute after its own death, making you flinch.

He had so much stamina...where did it come from? Had that been where he went? To recover in some new strategy to- you hissed.

Everything hurt…

Sans was by your side now, gripping you with a gentless you didn’t think he could possess.

You expected him to kill you now, and you were a little glad it was at least him to take your life and not some random beast...how fucked up was that? You actually preferred your rival and lifetime enemy of the underground to take your soul- then someone else? You were such a freak.

You laughed brokenly, feeling how your ribs must have been broken by the pain in your lungs from it.

“...Listen...I have something to tell you..” You could hardly keep your eyes open, but you managed to lift your eyelids the smallest amount to look at him. Your smile was forced and you felt drops of sweat drip down your body and face.

“Don’t...d-don’t judge me..with what i'm abo-ut to say.” You couldn’t read his face but you felt him tense, before he rose with your body still in his arms. Carrying you like a princess.

Oh the irony of this situation.

“I’m glad….you’re the one who is killing me...and not some random monster...I don’t mind dying to you….is-isn’t that fucked up?” You snorted, eyes slipping shut and your head falling back against his arm.

He was stiff, like you had been not that long ago when you almost made it out of that clearing.

“ S h u t u p . ”

You felt chills run up your back.

Hoo...fuck...he was- mad.

You slowly noticed how he was moving forward with you, he was taking you somewhere? Probably to kill and eat you. More than likely to his house

“..’sokay. I don gott muchsh timme …” Your words were slurring, and you hardly felt the fear his words instilled in you or his rage. You were going to die anyways why did you care?

His fingers tightened over your flesh where he held you.

He was shaking?

He was…

Something hit your face. But you were too out of it to register what it could possibly be. Probably snow.

“You’re acting weird...lately.” You hummed against his chest.

He was silent for a while after you said that. You could tell he was thinking.

After a few minutes he suddenly chuckled, that deep baritone laugh you reluctantly….liked.

“Sugar. You have no idea how weird I actually am.” You begged to differ. You knew his habits almost as well as he himself. You knew when he was being uncharacteristic...or maybe he had just changed?

“Mmm…” You mumbled. “ What changed you? ”

He almost tripped.

You managed to open your eyes and look up at him in question.

He just stared at you, his bright eyelights tracing your face, taking in everything you where...before he found; something and seemed satisfied. His cheshire grin returned. But it wasn’t his typical smile...it was true.

Your heart fluttered. Maybe it was the blood loss or aching in the back of your head that could very possibly be a concussion, or even your broken ribs and many wounds covering your body, but he looked nice smiling like that.

“Guess you could say. Something new came into my miserable excuse of a life? And...it was probably for the better.” He smirked at you.

It took you awhile to process it...but he must be talking about you? You felt..flattered.

And you smiled.

You had never in all your years of being trapped down here- smiled genuinely at Sans...but you were also dying. So there was a first for everything, wasn’t there?

His sockets widened. Taking in your smile with an emotion you had never seen across his features before.

“Sans?”

He continued forward, turning his face away from you and staring straight ahead.

Looks like he was done talking to you.

HP: 2/20

You had no clue how long Sans had been walking but you also didn’t care.

You were on the brink of death. You felt it in your soul.

“Mmmm. When you eat me.” You began. Not noticing him flinch at your sentence.

“Make sure i'm prepared extra tasty.” Your eyes slipped shut.

You could feel his phalanges grip you even tighter than they already were.

In some fucked up way it made you feel like he cared...the illusion of Sans caring about you was nice to think about. So you let yourself.

Could you imagine? The most feared monster in the underground- caring about you?

...You had no clue why he would though. All you’ve ever done was give him a more difficult time by competing with him for the top of the food chain title down in this hell.

HP: 1/20

Seems it was about that time. You gasped brokenly, painfully.

‘I did good...I would say. Better than most humans. Too bad I still made a stupid rookie mistake..’

You were blacking out. The blackness closing in on you.

The last thing you saw and felt was Sans running forward- glancing down at you every few seconds in wide pupil worry. He looked almost desperate..

He looked scared . You had never seen him so vulnerably open- having the chance to actually see what he was feeling for once.

You felt weightlessness every now and then too, before the bouncing motion of him running returned. Strange...but still he looked horrified. So scared- so sad. So openly distraught.

And you smiled.

You smiled gently at him, knowing he really did care about you. Saw you as an equal. Someone valuable. You don’t know when it began- but you felt the same despite trying to cover it up in hatred and anger.

Sans did what he had to. For his survival and his brother- and to try and oppose whoever was in charge. You knew humans were supposed to be taken to a superior but instead he preferred to kill and eat them- in a maniac way but you didn’t expect him to not be affected by this hell after all.

You could respect that- it must be the higher ups fault the underground is like this...and everything had always made sense to you.

You just stubbornly wanted to hate them because it made killing them; if you ever had to- that much easier. Although you were one of them. Doing what you had to- in order to survive.

Your consciousness finally slipped away and you breathed your final breath.

The edges of darkness closed in, taking you away.

Your exhale was quiet and long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go here and to read and give the author a kudos on their awesome work on this story~
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275324/chapters/43249418
> 
> Thank you for this awesome work TeaLeafe


End file.
